Management graphical user interfaces (GUIs) allow users to manage systems using on-screen graphical tools, often from locations remote from the systems being managed. A management GUI typically includes many different management GUI pages, which are displayed to a user in various sequences as the user attempts to perform various system management tasks.
Depending on the system being managed, some pages of the management GUI may be rather complex. Displaying a full set of features may cause novice users to shy away from a system, while omitting too many features may upset advanced users. Some conventional systems allow certain advanced features to be hidden by default, the advanced user being able to access the advanced feature by clicking on a link that un-hides the advanced features.